1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a handle, specifically an improved way to illuminate the handle its surroundings and what it is attached to.
2. Description of Prior Art
Not being able to see something or being seen by others carrying something has been a problem since God separated night and day. Others have partially solved the problem. U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,621 is aback lit grab bar. U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,671 are fishing implements with illuminating inserts and U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,882 is a handle illuminating the inside of a refrigerator. All solve their problem. None can be flexible or rigid and none illuminate the inside or outside of what they are attached to. In addition ours, using lamps and reflectors or light emitting diodes placed on or in or as the handle, can aim light. This is very useful for illuminating trick or treat carriers, medical equipment, inside purses, or doors with signage and key holes.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved illuminating handle, flexible or rigid, electricity powered, where the light source is the handle. This handle is highly visible, and can direct light at a target or what it is attached to or its surroundings